La eterna primavera
by VBokthersa
Summary: SPOILER DEL FINAL (HARUDAKI ALIVE). SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO. NO LEAS ESTO. ES TRISTE. Iwaki no ha podido superar la muerte de Katou, sin importar que ya hayan pasado algunos años. Sin embargo, morir en vida no es una opción, ¿o sí? Al menos no es lo que Katou querría. Él querría que siguiera viviendo, hasta poder alcanzar su eterna primavera.
1. 1

**La Eterna Primavera**

By VBokthersa

**1**

No lo entiendo. Por más que lo pienso, aún ahora, no puedo entenderlo. Mi capacidad cognitiva no alcanza para ello. ¿Ya no estás? ¿Así de simple? ¿Un simple accidente, dentro de un set, en un espacio seguro? No lo entiendo.

Youji, estuviste expuesto a tantas cosas, tantos peligros y finalmente lo que te arrebató de mi lado fue el más estúpido de los accidentes. En el maldito momento más feliz de nuestras vidas. Incluso... incluso esa mañana lucías feliz. Te fuiste con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo no podía creerlo. Sigo sin poder creerlo.

Tú fuiste mi primavera. Me cambiaste. Me cambiaste en todos los aspectos, con toda tu alegría, tu energía, tu color.

Yo soy gris. Soy como el invierno. Serio, frío, opaco. Si llegué a brillar, fue solamente por el reflejo del sol en la nieve.

Pero tú... tú eras luz. Eras renovación, cambio. Tenías la luz de un día primaveral. Tan brillante como para hacerte notar en cualquier situación, lo suficientemente fresco para envolvernos a todos. Envolverme.

Así que, simplemente, me niego a comprender cómo fue que tu luz se apagó de esa forma. No lo entiendo.

Nuestra vida juntos no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Tu imagen, tu sonrisa.

Youji, quiero estar contigo. Quiero verte nuevamente. Lo deseo.

Pero sé que no es lo que tú deseas. Tú quieres que siga viviendo hasta el final de mis días, aunque tenga que hacerlo aferrado a este doloroso recuerdo que me quema el pecho, sin importar el tiempo.

Han pasado años desde tu partida y sigo sin comprenderlo, ¿sabes? Aunque, en el fondo, prefiero que hayas sido tú. No me perdonaría haberte hecho sufrir de esta forma. No me perdonaría haber apagado tu luz mientras aún vivías y sé que mi muerte te habría hecho pasar por este infierno que yo llevo sobre mis hombros.

Yōsuke lo sabe. Yo sé que él me sigue la corriente, finge conmigo que todo está bien, pero él lo sabe. Yo ya no estoy vivo. Estoy en el infierno.

Mi rutina diaria consiste en una serie de máscaras que cambio sin dudar. No es tan complicado. Soy un actor profesional.

Únicamente puedo ser yo cuando estoy solo con tu recuerdo.

Por cierto, aún conservo aquel amuleto que me diste cuando fuiste a filmar fuera de Japón, ¿recuerdas? En esa película de guerra.

Lo atesoro, como todas y cada una de tus pertenencias.

Pero es algo privado. Algo solamente nuestro.

Sawa-san me ofreció escribir una novela sobre nosotros. Sobre ti. Me negué.

Diferentes productoras se han acercado a mí para realizar una historia de nuestras vidas. Me negué también. Incluso le rogué a tu familia que no dieran autorización para ninguna adaptación de tu vida.

Quizá fui egoísta, pero no quiero que los demás entren a nuestra intimidad. Nuestra historia es solamente nuestra, Youji. A ti, seguramente no te habría importado, pero a mí sí.

Quiero atesorarte.

Quiero aferrarme a la eterna primavera que me prometiste una vez.

Porque desde que te fuiste, yo, solamente he estado abrazando la primavera.


	2. 2

**2**

Me prometiste que nuestra primavera sería eterna. Que nunca me harías sufrir.

Rompiste tu promesa.

Y es absurdo.

Todo esto es sumamente absurdo.

Tu muerte fue la cosa más absurda del mundo.

Pero supongo que así es la vida, ¿no? Absurda, impredecible, irracional... Idiota.

Es algo que escapa a cualquier sentido lógico. Algo que... Ahh... Simplemente no puede racionalizarse.

Y es algo que me digo a menudo para tratar de superarte. Que la muerte es parte de la vida y es siempre así de absurda, así de idiota.

Puede llegar en cualquier instante, sorprendernos y acabar con todo de tajo.

Al menos sé que te fuiste feliz.

Te fuiste en tu mejor momento, tras escuchar un Youji de mis labios, cuando íbamos a comenzar a usarlo como la norma.

Tu sueño.

Era algo tan pequeño... Tan cotidiano, pero a la vez tan inmenso…

Nunca me llamaste Kyosuke nuevamente.

Eso me duele aún. Lo añoro aún.

Otra promesa rota por culpa de tu muerte.

Youji...

Youji...

Youji...

No importa cuánto lo diga en la soledad de esta habitación. Tú ya no estás.

No vendrás. No tendré de vuelta mi Kyosuke de tus labios. Nunca más.

Y, sin embargo, cuando te llamo Youji puedo sentirte aquí, a mi lado.

Siento tu calidez. Siento tus dedos sobre mi cabello, tus labios sobre mi mejilla.

Tratas de confortarme, ¿verdad?

Soy tan idiota y egoísta.

Aunque te fuiste, sigo causándote problemas, Youji.

Lo siento tanto. Siento tanto todo esto. Pero estoy viviendo un infierno sin ti.

Youji...

Youji...

Youji...

Youji...

You...

Kyosuke...

Mi nombre resuena con tu voz. Quizá por fin estoy enloqueciendo.

Kyosuke...

Suena de nuevo.

Kyosuke...

Otra vez.

¿Dónde estás, Youji? ¿Dónde?

Kyosuke... Calma. Aún estas allí, ¿no? Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que luchar por nuestro sueño. Tienes que convertirte en el mejor actor de Japón, Kyosuke.

Creo que estoy alucinando. Tu voz no deja de sonar.

Kyosuke, han pasado años. Vives de papeles mediocres. ¿Es eso lo que realmente eres? No. No lo es. Ya no soporto más verte así. Tienes que salir y conquistar el mundo. Hazlo por mí, por ambos.

Youji... Youji... Tú... ¿Tú podrías hacerlo?

...

...

...

...

No lo sé. Pero seguramente lo intentaría. Haría cualquier cosa para que Iwaki-san... Mi Kyosuke, continuara sintiéndose orgulloso de mí. Lo haría por ti, Kyosuke. El actor, no, el hombre al que siempre he admirado por su fortaleza ante la vida.

Pero ya no estás aquí. Ya no soy fuerte. Tú eras mi fuerza... Y ahora hablo con mi alucinación. Debí haber enloquecido por completo.

Yo estoy aquí, contigo, siempre. Hablar con los vivos es complicado para alguien como yo, me tomó mucho tiempo descifrar cómo llegar a ti, y aunque no puedas verme, yo estaré aquí para ti. Quiero verte llegar a la cima, Kyosuke.

Youji...

¿Puedes prometerme que lo intentarás, al menos?

Yo... Sí. Puedo prometerlo. Puedo lograrlo, Youji. Te prometo, te juro que llegaré hasta la cima y más allá. Sin importar mi edad, yo seré el mejor actor de Japón. Uno de los mejores del mundo, incluso. Ganaré un Oscar en tu honor. Te lo debo a ti. Lo haré en tu memoria.

Y yo prometo cuidarte hasta el día en que el invierno de tu alma vuelva a convertirse en una eterna primavera.


	3. 3

**3**

Ahuyentemos el tiempo, amor,

que ya no exista;

esos minutos largos que desfilan pesados

cuando no estás conmigo

y estás en todas partes

sin estar, pero estando.

Me dueles en el cuerpo,

me acaricias el pelo

y no estás

y estás cerca,

te siento levantarte

desde el aire llenarme

pero estoy solo, amor,

y este estarte viendo

sin que estés,

me hace sentirme a veces

como un león herido,

me retuerzo

doy vueltas

te busco

y no estás

y estás

allí

tan cerca.

OoO

Youji, me prometiste que ahuyentaríamos el tiempo. Que nuestra primavera sería eterna, que haríamos el amor por siempre. Para siempre. Juntos.

Pero no es posible. La muerte llega de una forma tan simple, tan cotidiana.

El tiempo no puede ahuyentarse, pero...

Kyosuke, basta. Sabes que estoy aquí. Mi cuerpo ya no existe, pero yo sigo aquí. Puedes sentirme en el viento y verme en el sol de primavera. Yo renazco en cada flor que florece en la estación y me encuentro siempre junto a ti.

Pero... Ahuyentemos el tiempo, amor.

Luego. Ahora debes tomar un avión, ¿no? Debes ir a esa audición. Una película en Hollywood. ¿No dijiste que ibas por el Oscar? Yo me quedaré aquí. Te esperaré en esta habitación, hasta que descubra cómo seguirte más allá de ella. Ahora, por favor, ve. Los dioses te favorecerán, yo lo sé.

Youji…  
Youji...  
Youji...

Ahuyentemos el tiempo un poco más, en esta habitación que es ahora el santuario de la eterna primavera.

* * *

**Nota final: ** El poema "Ahuyentemos el tiempo, amor…" es de Gioconda Belli. Yo lo he modificado para que sea de un hablante lírico masculino y para quitarle el voseo característico de Centroamérica.


	4. 4

**4**

Youji, estoy aquí. Pasé la audición, aunque ya sabías que lo haría, ¿no? Es mi primera película en Hollywood.  
Mi  
Primera  
Película  
En  
Hollywood.  
Tengo más de cincuenta años. Más de cincuenta malditos años y estoy aquí, embarcándome en una nueva aventura, sin ti, pero contigo y por ti.

Kyosuke, la edad es solamente un número. Conseguiste un buen papel para ser un extranjero. Y todo es porque eres el mejor actor del mundo.

Youji, lo que habla es el amor. Necesitaban a un asiático para ese papel.

Te esforzaste muchísimo para perfeccionarlo, como siempre lo haces. Y no solo para eso, también te esforzaste para superar todo ese infierno.

¿Mi carrera irá a la cima?

No lo dudes, Kyosuke. De aquí en adelante las cosas serán difíciles, pero es porque el segundo tramo hacia la parte más alta de la montaña es la más empinada.

Y porque ya estoy cansado de ascender la primera mitad, ¿no?

Sí, pero sé que lo lograrás. Vas derechito hacia la cima.

Te amo, Youji. Gracias por seguir conmigo, por darme fuerzas, siempre.

La fuerza siempre ha estado dentro de ti, Kyosuke. Yo solamente ayudo un poco a que recobres tu propio resplandor, proyectándote un poco de mi sol de primavera.


	5. 5

**5**

Los años pasan rápidamente. Corren como el agua de un río. Como el hielo descongelándose en la primavera.  
Han pasado ocho años desde que vinimos a vivir a América y aún no puedo creerlo.

Incluso compré un apartamento aquí. Nuestro apartamento, Youji.

Nuestro hogar, como en los viejos tiempos, Kyosuke.

Vivir con tu fantasma se ha vuelto mi única salvación. Sigo pensando que estoy un poco loco, pero no me importa, mientras me des ánimos para continuar.

Kyosuke, siempre has estado un poco loco. Si no, nunca te habrías fijado en mí.

Claro, tuve que estar loco para seguirte el juego en todas tus idioteces.

Kyosuke...  
Están tocando a la puerta.

Seguramente es Helena. Quedamos en ir juntos a la premier.

Te ves sumamente guapo. Me da un poco de celos que ella pueda tocarte y yo no.

Lo dices como si hubiera algo entre nosotros. Sabes que eso nunca sucederá.

Lo sé, pero aun así me siento celoso de ella. Ella ha podido besar tus labios, algo que yo ya no puedo hacer.

Sabes que solamente es trabajo, Youji. No te pongas idiota ahora, por favor. Soy solo tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Aún tantos años después de tu muerte, sigo siendo tuyo. Y tú sigues siendo mi primavera...  
Deseo besarte, Youji.

Helena descompondrá el timbre. Ve a abrir ya.

Te veré dentro de unas horas. Espérame aquí, Youji. Volveré lo más pronto posible.


	6. 6

**6**

Mira, Youji, todos los medios hablan de mí y mi interpretación.

No es para menos. Si ganas este premio, serás el primer japonés en obtener el Oscar al Mejor Actor Protagónico.

No puedo creerlo. Realmente lo hice, llegué hasta aquí. Y todo gracias a ti, Youji.

No fue gracias a mí, fue gracias a ti, Kyosuke. Tú eres quien ha trabajado tanto para llegar hasta este premio. ¿Sabes? Eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti: lo dedicado que eres en tu trabajo. Aquella vez estábamos en una película porno, pero tú te comportabas de tal forma que cualquiera diría que te jugabas la nominación al Oscar. Eres increíble. Siempre lo has sido.

Youji...

Es la verdad. Eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti. Fue una mezcla de admiración y amor a primera vista. Claro que, siendo yo también un actor, me sentí retado por ti, pero eso solamente me hizo crecer.

Nos hizo crecer a ambos.

Eso es cierto.

...

No has querido decirme nada sobre tu acompañante. ¿Irás con Helena a la premiación?

No. Iré contigo. Esta nominación te la debo a ti, Youji.

Kyosuke, sabes que yo no puedo... Soy un fantasma. Si hablas conmigo, creerán que estás loco.

No me importa. Deseo ir contigo a mi premiación y deseo que estés sosteniendo mi mano si me hago con el Oscar.

Kyosuke...

Youji, confía en mí. Vamos ya. Se hace tarde.

Pero Kyosuke...

No puedo hacerlo sin mi sol de primavera. No esto. Incluso preparé un letrero para apartar tu asiento en mi mesa. Será un acto simbólico para el amor de mi vida, en el día más importante desde su muerte. Todos podrán comprenderlo.

Kyosuke... Yo...

Youji, no llores. Después de todo, esta es la semana de nuestro aniversario de bodas. Ahora ven, que se hace tarde.

¡Sí!


	7. 7

**7**

_And the Oscar goes to... Kyosuke Iwaki, for his leading role in "Love Recipes"._

¿Eh?

_Contratulations Kyosuke_! _It was an honor working with you._

¡Kyosuke! ¡Lo lograste!

¡Lo logré! ¡Dijo mi nombre! Yo… _I… I did it, on my first nomination!_

_Yeah! Good job! Go to receive it! _

Kyosuke, ve. Te veré desde aquí.

Youji… ¡Lo hice! ¡Ven conmigo!

¿Contigo? Kyosuke…

Gracias, muchas gracias por este premio de la Academia. Es un increíble honor para mí convertirme en el primer actor japonés en recibir este galardón…  
Había preparado un increíble discurso acerca de la discriminación hacia las personas asiáticas y a la población LGBT dentro del mundo del espectáculo, pero ahora que estoy aquí, con este premio en mano, por una vez en mi vida he decidido salirme de mis propias reglas y solamente ser yo, hablar de forma espontánea.  
Este premio se lo dedico al único hombre que ha hecho palpitar mi corazón. El hombre que siendo un idiota logró conquistarme y humanizarme, que me hizo ser quien soy y me dio fuerza para seguir adelante cada día de mi vida. Ese hombre es mi esposo, Katou Youji, quien… quien nunca se ha ido de mi lado y con quien justamente ahora estaríamos de aniversario, pues fue un día como hoy, hace muchos años, nuestras vidas en matrimonio en esta misma ciudad. Son tantos años… años en los cuales ha ocupado cada rincón de mi mente y mi corazón, sin dejar lugar a nadie más. Años en los que he estado aferrándome a la primavera que él significó para mí, siempre radiante como el sol, renovado como las flores de cerezo en abril y siempre inundándome de su amor…  
Sé que este día está aquí, a mi lado. Le he reservado un asiento porque es él quien me ha motivado siempre a seguir y porque no podría haber asistido a esta premiación con nadie más. No en el día más importante de mi carrera, el día en el cual él tendría que estar aquí, a mi lado, sosteniendo otra figurilla como esta, pues él era uno de los mejores actores del mundo. ¡Youji, este logro es tuyo, amor! ¡Guardaré la estatuilla hasta el día que podamos reunirnos nuevamente!


	8. 8

**8**

Lo hice, Youji. Lo hice. Tengo el premio. ¿Ahora qué más?

Nos inmortalizaste, Kyosuke. Cumpliste nuestro sueño. Mi misión aquí ha terminado y yo ya no podré ser más tu guardián.

¿No más? ¿Qué harás? ¿Te irás? ¿Por qué me dejarás solo?

No. No más. Pero nunca voy a abandonarte, Kyosuke. Te dije que cuidaría de ti hasta que tu primavera fuera eterna y así lo será.

Youji... Finalmente puedo verte por completo. Puedo incluso sentirte. Me siento liviano. Mucho más liviano. Y pleno.  
Siento que tu sol de primavera finalmente está derritiendo la nieve de mi alma.

Me agrada que puedas sentirlo, Kyosuke. Tu misión en el mundo humano terminó. Nuestro sufrimiento ya no existirá más.  
Ahora puedes ascender al Cielo conmigo. Los dos juntos... Ahuyentando el tiempo, para siempre.

Ahora, Youji, creo que por fin tendremos nuestra eterna primavera.

¿Y por qué no un verano?

Idiota. Nunca cambiarás.

¡Auch! Kyosuke, aunque seamos solo energía, aún duele que me golpees así.

Youji. Youji. Youji. Te amo, aunque seas un idiota, eres mi idiota.

Ahuyentemos el tiempo, amor, hasta nuestra próxima reencarnación.

Volveremos a encontrarnos y viviremos por siempre juntos y felices, porque la unión de nuestras almas es eterna, como nuestra actual primavera.


	9. 9

9

**MUERE KYOSUKE IWAKI TRAS RECIBIR EL OSCAR AL MEJOR ACTOR PROTAGÓNICO**

Esta mañana fueron encontrados los restos mortales del actor Kyosuke Iwaki en la habitación de su apartamento en Hollywood. El actor habría ganado el Oscar a Mejor Actor Protagónico por su papel en la cinta dramática "Love Recipes", en la cual interpretó magníficamente el papel de un cocinero viudo, quien debió superar una profunda depresión para echar a andar el negocio que fundó originalmente con su esposa.

Anteriormente, los medios no habían parado de comparar esta cinta con la vida real del actor japonés, quien perdió a su pareja sentimental hace algunos años y cayó en una depresión que lo alejó de la pantalla grande durante una larga temporada. Él incluso mencionó esta similitud en algunas entrevistas posteriores al estreno de la cinta y, al recibir su galardón, lo dedicó a la memoria de su fallecido esposo, el también actor Youji Katou, quien afirmó, lo había acompañado durante todos estos años, impulsándolo siempre a renovarse como la primavera.

Según datos preliminares, Kyosuke murió causa de un infarto, pues tenía problemas cardíacos desde muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, no pareció ser una muerte dolorosa, pues falleció mientras dormía e incluso, su representante afirma que el actor japonés murió con una sonrisa de profunda paz y tranquilidad en sus labios, probablemente feliz de reencontrarse con su amado en el más allá, para, como él mismo dijo, entregarle la estatuilla personalmente.

FIN


End file.
